Someone special
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony gets a special note from Someone Special and goes to meet them.


The object in itself wasn't intimidating or scary in the least, but when Pony saw it sitting on the desk in his room he jumped. It was just a simple rose with a box of conversation hearts leaning on the, de-thorned, stem. Getting closer to the object he saw his name written on the To portion of the box. There was no name in the From part, just the letters S.O.S.

Logic wanted him to say the letters stood for "save our ships" but listening to one to many Soc girls, he knew it was something like "Some one Special".

Picking up the box a note was stuck to the back of it. Sitting in his chair, he pulled the note off and opened it. Written on the paper was a note, in almost to nice to be anyone's in the gang.

Ponyboy, the top of it read in a formal way, the word being away from the rest.

'There are lots of feelings that are going to be confusing about what I'm going to tell you but I want you to bear with me. I think I love you.

Now I've said that time and time again to lots of different people, but what I feel with you is more than that. I thought long and hard about telling you this, for fear of what your brothers would do to me. I did talk to them about it however and while Darry wasn't much happy with it, he and Soda gave me their blessing to do this.

I'm not going to reveal here who I am. I want to be right in front of you when you see who I am.

So if you are curious about this note and want to know who I am, come to the spot in the woods that we all found a few years ago.

I'll be waiting until 4.

Please don't let me down, even if you end up not feeling the same way, at least show me that you care enough to come and let me tell you these things face to face.

I'll be waiting.

S.O.S"

Ponyboy sat there dumbfounded by the note, a faint blush across his features.

Someone in the gang liked, no more than that, love him. Looking at the clock it was nearly 3:30.

Jumping up he wrote a note telling Soda and Darry where he was going to be and headed to where the note specified.

It didn't really take all that long to get to place in the woods that the gang called "theirs". Soda and Steve had been the first ones to actually find the place all those years ago. It was just a lazy day and the boys were bored, which wasn't a big surprise since they got bored more easily than the rest. They had just been exploring and stumbled upon an opening in the tree's that was near a perfect circle. Mrs. Curtis was a bit weary about it, but Mr. Curtis one day went out and checked it out. When he came back with the all clear, she chilled out and let them call it their hang out.

Walking into the semi circle of tree's Pony's green/grey eyes flickered around, them falling on another rose. This time it was sitting on one of the rocks that make up the circle of them that made up the fire pit. Walking over, he picked it up and another note was sitting under it.

'Pony,

Well if your reading this it means you decided to come and find out about me, which it does seem a bit silly to write another note, when I could have just been sitting her.

But as you were reading this note, I came out of my hiding place and am now standing behind you, so yea turn around?"

Pony turned around, the paper falling out of his fingers as he took in who was in front of him.

"Two-bit," He stuttered out.

The red haired teen nodded, scratching the back of his neck lightly. "Yea,"

"You're the one who likes me? You?"

"I know I know, I'm one of the first to ever make gay cracks and other things like that, but mostly it was just to hide that I was one,"

"I see, well get to it,"

"Huh?" Two-bit said, looking confused.

"You said you wanted to tell me things face to face, well here I am and you aren't talking,"

Two-bit smiled a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck again, taking a small step closer to Pony.

"Well as I stated in the first note I have strong feeling for you. At first it was just a small crush nothing big, so I tried to make it go away and the more I tried, the bigger it got,"

Pony tilted his head, looking at the tiny blush that was moving across Two-bit's cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"And I have been feeling these things for a while, but I wanted to make sure of what I was truly feeling for you before I talked to Darry and Soda about this,"

"And you're sure about what you feel?"

Two-bit nodded. "Most defiantly, now the real question?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you feel about all of this?"

Pony bit his lip lightly, trying to get his thoughts and feelings in order.

"Well I wasn't anywhere near disappointed when I saw it was you," Pony said, a wide smile crossing Two-bit's face.

"Yea?"

"Yea and I won't say right this second that I love you but that doesn't mean that it won't happen someday,"

Two-bit smiled bigger, stepping forward till he was in front of Pony, making the shorter male look up at him.

"So you're willing to give us a shot?" Two-bit asked, holding Pony's hips lightly.

"I am," Pony said, wrapping his arms around Two-bit's neck.

"Well does that mean I can kiss you now?"

Pony laughed lightly and pull at Two-bit's neck, till their lips met in the middle. The older male gasped a little as Pony pulled them tightly together their lips moving in sync with one another's. Two-bit's hands slipped under Pony's shirt and against his lower back as Pony's fingers played with Two-bit's hair.

As they pulled apart Pony panted lightly against the older male's lips, licking his own gently.

"Was that ok?" Pony asked, softly.

"That was better than ok, so much that I might just have to do it again,"

"You won't hear any complaints from me," Pony smiled, pulling Two-bit's head back down, sealing their lips together again.

~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~

My my my another Outsider story ^^

I'm sorry I haven't been posting T_T

I've been doing a lot of commissions and things over on DeviantArt and I will NOT post them here since they have to do with OC's and incase you haven't read, that's against the rules.

So if you want to see more of what I do, drawings and such, ask and I'll find a way to send you the link for my DeviantArt.

So my lovelies, if you still love me that is, comment and tell me how horrible I am.

My spicygurl, I've missed you T_T. Just saying


End file.
